Perdue dans un chaos imaginaire
by Syln
Summary: Au départ il y a eu Noise, jeune fille pure, qui a commencé à perdre ses souvenirs. Alors Zwei est apparue, deuxième personnalité, folle à lier. Et Echo était là depuis le début, à détruire puis à reconstruire, juste un pantin pas assez complet pour être quelqu'un. ! SPOILER jusqu'au tome 23 !
1. Intro : Prisonnière

Bienvenue dans ma fiction sur Zwei de Pandora hearts ^^

Tout d'abord je tiens à dire que même si de GROS passages du manga vont être repris, il ne s'agit la plupart du temps qu'une interprétation du personnage complexe qu'est Zwei. Ainsi la plupart de la fiction relève de mon imagination.

Comme je l'ai précisé dans la description, je vous conseille d'avoir lu jusqu'au tome 23 avant d'y jeter un œil. Surtout que les premiers chapitres vont être des spoils de la tragédie de Sablier donc, dernier avertissement. Prends garde toi qui entre ici ! x)

Très important ! Il n'y aura **AUCUNE** régularité dans le post des chapitres. Je peux aussi bien en poster 2 en une semaine que ne rien mettre durant 2 semaines. Tout simplement parce que je suis quelqu'un de très occupée à cause d'examens et aussi parce que je suis perfectionniste donc écrire un chapitre peut me prendre facilement une journée complète sans m'arrêter (entre l'écriture, la correction, la réécriture, etc) en sachant que je n'écris pas 24h d'affilées ^^" (stupide mais pas maso)

Oh et les chapitres varieront de tailles suivant mon inspiration. Mais les premiers seront très courts car je poserai les bases.

J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira malgré tout et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^w^

 **Disclaimer :** Les gentils persos sont à Jun Mochizuki. Les méchants persos aussi. Tous les persos sont à Jun.

* * *

Elle ne se souvient pas vraiment de son passé. Quelques morceaux par-ci, par-là. Une mère qui lui ressemble un peu, au moins au niveau des cheveux, elle ne se souvient que de ça d'elle. De son père, une silhouette floue surtout, le corps d'un homme travaillant à l'extérieur. Elle avait un frère aussi. A moins que ce ne soit une sœur. Ou les deux... Peut-être oui... Plusieurs dans ce cas. Mais combien ? Elle n'était pas fille unique ? Elle croit se souvenir d'un grand frère mort... Grand frère ? Peut-être petit en fait... Elle ne sait pas, elle ne sait plus. Son corps se souvient des coups. Elle en recevait de temps en temps. Mais pourquoi ? Ça aussi elle ne se souvient pas. Elle sait juste, qu'un jour elle est arrivée ici, sans comprendre comment. Elle croit qu'elle s'est enfuie de sa maison. Ne supportant plus ces êtres sans amour, ces absences... Vraiment ? C'était comme ça chez elle ? Pas d'amour et pas de chaleur, juste quelques regards méchants et quelques coups de temps en temps ? Une petite voix lui dit que oui, donc ça devait être le cas.

Elle a été recueillie par les Baskerville. Se sont ses sauveurs. Ils lui ont expliqué que si elle causait autant de malheur à sa famille, c'est parce que dès le début elle était destinée à être une Baskerville. C'est à dire qu'elle est liée à l'abysse et que c'est à cause de celle-ci si elle cause du malheur autour d'elle. L'abysse est une autre dimension que les Baskerville doivent garder et protéger. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle a cru comprendre. Sur le moment elle était surtout soulagée que les malheurs qui arrivaient ne soient pas complètement de sa faute. Ça, elle s'en souvient très bien. Elle avait eu l'impression qu'un poids s'était enlevé de ses épaules et avait presque pleuré. Tellement contente qu'en réalité, ce n'était vraiment pas de sa faute comme ils disaient tous. … Tous ? Quelque chose lui manque... Il lui semble que, autrefois, quelqu'un l'a soutenu... Mais cette personne était-elle réelle ? Elle ne sait plus. Vraiment.

Un bruit retentissant la tire de ses pensées. On vient de marteler la porte pour lui dire qu'il est temps qu'elle mange. Elle doit prendre des forces. Elle ne se souvient pas de ce qu'elle a fait hier mais son corps est tout engourdi et elle a quelques courbatures. Elle se lève doucement et se dirige vers l'écuelle à terre. Quel jour sommes nous ? Elle peut voir à travers les barreaux de sa cellule que le soleil est à son zénith. Il doit être aux alentours de midi. Et puis l'arbre juste en face est en fleur, donc nous sommes au printemps... C'est bien comme ça que s'appelle cette saison ? Bien sur ! Elle secoue la tête, encore une fois ses pensées s'embrouillent. Elle sait qu'il ne faut pas qu'elle les laisse faire sinon elle va encore oublier quelque chose. Comme là d'où elle vient. Comme son âge. Comme beaucoup de chose... C'est à cause des bruits. Il y a toujours beaucoup de bruit autour d'elle, même quand elle est seule. Ces bruits ne la quittent presque jamais. Ils sont omniprésents. Elle a appris à vivre avec mais au fond d'elle, une petite voix lui souffle que c'est à cause d'eux qu'elle oublie. Encore une fois, elle secoue sa tête, ce n'est pas le moment de réfléchir à tout ça. Elle se penche pour attraper son déjeuner. Dans son assiette il y a du rouge, de la viande, saignante et quelques légumes. Ça la dégoute un peu ce rouge, bien qu'elle ne sache pas pourquoi. Elle fait abstraction de cette sensation et mange. C'est important qu'elle se nourrisse.

Après avoir fini, elle entend des gens à l'extérieur. Ils parlent d'elle. Elle a tué des gens. Tué des enfants, des parents, des humains. C'était un carnage qu'ils disent. Elle était inarrêtable. Tout était rouge, le sol, le plafond, les gens, elle et sa cape. Rouge comme la viande qu'elle vient de manger, pense-t-elle. Ils disent qu'elle est folle à lier, qu'elle fait peur. Ils sont heureux qu'elle soit enfermée car au moins, dans son cachot, elle ne pourra faire de mal à personne. Ils disent qu'elle hurlait de rire devant le massacre qu'elle venait de faire. Ils disent que c'est un monstre car elle a un problème et que tout est lié à sa chain. Elle les entend ensuite partir, toujours parlant d'elle, disant du mal d'elle.

Elle contrôle mal sa chain, c'est pour ça qu'on l'a enfermé. Parce qu'elle est dangereuse. Parce que personne ne veut d'elle. Elle avait accepté de se lier à une chain car se sont ses sauveurs qui le lui ont proposé. Comment dire non ? Mais tout s'est mal passé... Et maintenant elle est enfermée pour ne faire de mal à personne. Seule... C'est pour le bien des autres... Pourtant, enfermée ici, elle se sent incroyablement vide. Ses souvenirs s'étiolent, elle n'a plus de contact avec les autres. Une migraine soudaine s'empare d'elle.

\- Laisse moi la place, IL arrive et c'est moi qu'Il veut.

\- Non... Je ne veux pas... tuer...

\- Allons allons. Fuhuhu. Laisse toi faire ! Laisse moi te posséder ! Ce n'est pas toi qui tueras mais moi ! C'est ça, endors toi, laisse moi le contrôle sur ton corps et ton esprit. Fuhuhu !

Encore une fois, elle résiste. Contre sa chain qui la force à dormir, contre ses cauchemars qui la hantent même si elle ne s'en souvient pas, contre ses missions qu'elle ne connait jamais. Contre cette peur qui la taraude, celle qu'à travers ses cauchemars elles revivent ses meurtres, si il s'agit bien d'eux. Il y a tellement de choses qu'elle ne sait pas et qui lui font peur !

\- Allons allons ma petite, laisse la prendre ta place. Tout doux, c'est ça, endors toi. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer. Fuhuhu.

Alors elle ferme les yeux et disparait dans les ténèbres.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Un monde à deux

Hay les gens ^w^

Comme je savais pas trop quoi faire et que je voulais être productive, j'ai décidé de poster un chapitre x) Je préfère ça au DM de maths pour tout dire ._.

Je me rend compte que la fanfic va être en 2 grosses parties : avant la tragédie et après la tragédie. Le style changera entre les deux je pense vu que l'histoire prendra un tournant important.

Fin bref... J'ajouterais qu'en tant que petite nouvelle je me paume un peu sur le site T-T C'est vachement compliqué en fait de poster une fanfic ! C'était une partie de ma vie, voila voila...

Bonne lecture :3

* * *

Ils l'ont laissé seule dans sa cellule. Elle sait qu'elle a encore tué, ils le lui ont dit. Elle ne se souvient jamais qu'elle a tué et quand elle entend le récit de ses « missions », elle a envie de pleurer. Est-elle un monstre pour enlever si facilement la vie aux autres sans même le vouloir ? Sûrement... Tout cela la fait déprimer. Mais elle sait bien que rien ne la sortira jamais de la solitude dans laquelle elle s'enfonce.

\- Eh dis ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

On lui parle ? Elle en est toute étonnée. Jamais encore, on ne lui avait adressé la parole pour bavarder. Elle a peur que cette voix ne soit qu'une illusion, un autre bruit lui donnant un instant l'espoir ! C'est déjà arrivé après tout... Elle y avait cru, mais ce n'était qu'une voix semblable à toutes les autres, sauf qu'on aurait dit qu'elle s'adressait à **elle**. Ce jour là elle a beaucoup pleuré...

\- Tu es une Baskerville toi aussi ? Pourquoi on t'a enfermé ?

C'est bien à elle qu'on parle ! Elle en est déboussolée, perdue. Un sentiment nouveau gonfle dans sa poitrine. Elle ne parvient pas à répondre tout de suite. Elle essaie de se forcer, de répondre à cette voix avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Heureusement, les mots finissent par quitter sa bouche, avec une certaine difficulté. Même si ils sont durs...

\- Parce que... je suis... une hérésie !

C'est comme ça que les autres l'appellent... Parce qu'elle n'est pas normale... La voix ne semble pas comprendre.

\- Comment ça ?

Elle doit tout expliquer... Expliquer qu'elle est... une anomalie...

\- Je ne maitrise pas le pouvoir de l'abysse comme les autres... Je n'arrive pas à manipuler ma chain, c'est elle qui me ronge... Elle prend le dessus sur moi, et après je ne me souviens plus de rien ! Apparemment, je deviens violente...

Elle devient un monstre, un être sans cœur qui adore la vue du sang... Elle tue sans rechigner, avec plaisirs même. Et elle ne peut rien y faire, car elle ne s'en souvient pas... Elle ne sait ce qu'elle fait que grâce aux éléments qu'on accepte de lui donner. Et elle en a honte.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on t'a mise à l'écart ?

Son cœur se serre à cette question. Car il ne s'agit, que de la vérité.

\- Il paraît que les bonnes à rien comme moi n'apparaissent que très rarement... C'est bête, je ne suis plus humaine, mais pas tout à fait Baskerville non plus... Je ne sers à rien...

Elle a craché ces derniers mots. Elle a honte d'elle-même qui est inutile depuis le début... Elle voulait tellement, tellement leur rendre la pareil à eux, ses sauveurs ! Mais non... Elle stagne entre deux mondes sans pouvoir se raccrocher à quoi que ce soit... Seule...

\- Tu es comme moi alors !

Alors que jusqu'alors elle avait parlé tête baissée, elle la relève pour enfin voir à qui appartient cette voix qu'elle n'a jamais entendu avant aujourd'hui.

\- Moi aussi je suis une hérésie... Alors si on est deux...

Le soleil l'éblouit et elle ne parvient pas à distinguer les traits de son interlocuteur.

\- … ce sera notre monde à nous !

Il s'agit d'un enfant blond avec un œil vert et l'autre... rouge ! Un enfant maudit. Elle a entendu le fait qu'ils soient liés d'une certaine manière à l'abysse mais différemment des Baskerville. Mais cet enfant est aussi un Baskerville, que ferait-il là sinon ? Ce doit être un nouveau, il aurait entendu parler d'elle autrement...

\- Je m'appelle Vincent, je pourrai revenir te voir ? Je me suis faufilé jusqu'ici en cachette, mais là je dois repartir.

C''est vrai que très peu de personnes passent par ici, seulement quand ils veulent parler loin des oreilles indiscrètes... Hein, il veut revenir ? De surprise elle se lève. Elle doit lui dire son nom, il lui a dit le sien après tout.

\- Je... Je m'appelle...

Impossible de terminer sa phrase, elle ne se souvient plus ! Elle bredouille, bégaie, en sait quoi répondre. Le garçon du nom de Vincent la rassure et détourne la conversation en lui posant des questions. Elle lui parle de ses cauchemars, des bruits, des rumeurs... Lui, il raconte qu'il est arrivé il y a peu et que personne ne l'attire vraiment. Il craint un peu les autres et se méfie. Mais à elle, il lui dit qu'il lui fait confiance. Et ça la rend un peu contente. Malheureusement, au bout d'un moment, il doit partir mais il lui assure qu'il reviendra. Vincent lui adresse un dernier signe de la main avant de disparaitre. Elle va s'allonger sur l'endroit qui lui sert de lit. Elle se sent déboussolée, perdue. Bien sûr, elle est heureuse d'avoir un ami mais elle a oublié son nom, son propre nom ! Ça la rend tellement triste, et elle a tellement peur. Peur d'oublier d'autres choses aussi importante. A cause de la fatigue, elle n'arrive plus à dissocier ses pensées des bruits permanents. Et elle a l'impression de disparaître à cause de tous les bruits qu'elle entend. C'est sa dernière pensée avant de s'endormir.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Cauchemardesque

Ses yeux s'ouvrent brusquement tandis que son corps bascule vers le sol, attiré par celui-ci à cause de la gravité. Elle ne fait aucun geste pour se retenir, encore trop ancrée dans ce qui fut un cauchemar. Alors son corps s'écrase contre les pierres froides mais elle ne ressent aucune douleur. Les yeux grands ouverts, presque figés, elle essaie de calmer sa respiration qui s'est emballée ainsi que le rythme de son cœur qu'elle entend cogné dans sa poitrine.

\- Au moins, j'ai vraiment un cœur...

Maigre consolation pour cette pauvre fille qui a toujours été rejetée. Elle a encore rêvé qu'elle se transformait en furie et tuait tout le monde. Elle ne sait pas si il s'agit de souvenir ou si c'est juste un simple cauchemar. Elle espère qu'il s'agit pas des souvenirs, rien que l'idée la fait trembler. Une de ses mains se porte automatiquement à son front, comme à chaque fois qu'elle se réveille. Une légère migraine compresse sa tête dans un étau qui se resserre mais, plus important, les voix ; les bruits sont de nouveaux là. Ils sont puissants quand elle se réveille, surtout après ce genre de rêve. Et à d'autres moments aussi. Ils vont et viennent comme ils l'entendent, avec plus ou moins de force. Elle n'a aucun contrôle sur eux.

\- Sûrement une autre preuve que je suis détraquée.

Un sourire s'affiche sur son visage, le genre de sourire bien trop triste pour pouvoir être formé sur des lèvres en temps normal. Sans doute que si quelqu'un l'avait vu, il aurait eu envie de l'aider ou au moins de la rassurer. Mais elle est seule, encore et toujours seule. Avec des bruits pleins la tête, un voile dans sa mémoire et du vide dans son cœur. Doucement elle se relève pour s'asseoir sur son lit. Il lui arrive souvent de se réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit. Trop souvent même, cela devient presque récurent. Elle commence à avoir peur de ces rêves qui la hantent pour au final la réveiller, alors qu'elle est à peine reposée. Quand ça arrive, elle attend que le sommeil vienne l'emmener à nouveau, elle espère qu'il vienne la chercher encore une fois. Ses nuits sont trop peu reposantes pour qu'elle en gâche une seule minute. Qui sait quand on viendra la chercher pour une autre mission. Et... elle n'aime pas quand les bruits lui tiennent compagnie. Les voix se mélangent et ses pensées se confondent.

 _Ne me pousse pas_

 _Pour épluchez les pommes il faut_

 _Bouge tu gê_

 _...cette maman une sucette_

 _tchac tchac tchac_

 _mal_

Elle ne contrôle rien, encore une fois. La lune est haute dans le ciel, son croissant éclaire avec peine le sol de la cellule. Cela donne une ambiance presque lugubre à la pièce. Elle décide de penser à autre chose, quelque chose de plus joyeux. Essayant d'ignorer les bruits, elle réfléchit, et se rappelle du garçon. Vincent. Son cœur accélère rien qu'en pensant à cette si surprenante rencontre. Il a été si gentil. Jamais alors elle n'avait pu se confier à quelqu'un. Les autres la craignent, la détestent, la méprisent. Après tout, **elle est un monstre**. Une aberration qui oublie tout, petit à petit. Elle décida soudainement une chose nouvelle : faire des efforts. Jusqu'alors, elle n'avait pu lutter contre les bruits et ses amnésies. Mais aujourd'hui, elle va essayer de se souvenir. Se souvenir de son propre prénom car elle n'a pu le dire à Vincent. Et, tout en attendant que le sommeil veuille bien revenir, elle réfléchit intensément. Elle n'avait jamais forcé son cerveau à faire un tel effort de mémoire avant. Mais, lorsque finalement elle se rendort, rien ne lui est revenu. Elle a même l'impression d'avoir oublié une nouvelle chose. Dans son rêve, il y a du rouge, des fils transparents, elle y est aussi. Enfin, elle croit, elle ne voit pas très bien mais il lui semble que c'est son corps. Autour d'elle y a des corps, pleins de corps. Et une autre fille, elle aussi porte une cape rouge. Elle la connait, c'est une Baskerville. Cette femme la regarde avec... dégoût.

\- Tu es vraiment horrible.

Demain en se réveillant, elle se souviendra à peine de son rêve. Elle saura juste qu'elle a fait un autre cauchemar mais ses souvenirs de celui-ci seront encore plus flous que ceux de sa famille. Elle ne saura pas que, durant son sommeil, quelques larmes ont coulé sur ses joues, seul trace de son tourment. Elle ne sait pas aussi, que pendant qu'elle dort, **elle** la regarde et la surveille.

* * *

Hey !

J'ai décidé de mettre un message à la fin pour expliquer un truc **après** que vous aillez lu : pour moi les bruits dans la tête de Noise sont des souvenirs de sa chain lorsque celle-ci la possède. En gros, c'est ce que sa chain entend quand elle contrôle son corps. Il s'agit aussi du mélange de leurs pensées à toutes les deux. Enfin, ce n'est que mon avis...

Sinon j'ai eu deux reviews *0* Ça booste vraiment ^w^ Mais j'ai eu un peu de mal à comprendre comment les voir et y répondre _ Maintenant j'ai pigé le truc x)

Ce chapitre est assez court, désolée. Mais il me sert un peu de transition pour le prochain qui est plus gros. Je vais le poster bientôt car après j'ai toutes mes épreuves qui s'enchainent et je ne pourrai pas poster avant un moment.

Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt ! ^^


	4. Chapitre 3 : An echo and a noise

Commencer à faire des fiches de révisions en philo. Se rendre compte qu'une copie double a été oubliée. Recommencer une de ses fiches. Remarquer que la copie n'était pas dans le bon sens et que donc les nouvelles notes sont fausses. Péter un câble. Ne pas vouloir recommencer. Aller sur l'ordi pour se calmer. Se rendre compte qu'il y a un chapitre fini de la fanfic. Le poster car trop énervée pour retourner bosser.

Voila ma vie T-T

* * *

\- C'est moi ! Tu es toujours là ?

Vincent était retourné la voir. Il avait été intrigué de voir cette fille enfermée ici, dans un endroit à l'écart de tous. Il n'avait pas entendu parler d'elle avant de la rencontrer et bien qu'il ait un peu mené son enquête depuis, il n'avait rien trouvé de concluant. Il est revenu lui parler parce qu'il a du temps libre... et aussi parce qu'il a l'impression d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un comme lui. Mais ça, il ne le dit pas. A travers les barreaux de la « fenêtre », il remarque qu'elle est assise sur le lit. Elle ricane.

\- Qui es-tu ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu...

Un sourire est scotché au visage de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle continue de ricaner. Vincent se sent un peu agacé. Bien sûr qu'elle le connait !

\- Je suis passé il y a trois jours... Tu as déjà oublié ?

Cela énerve la jeune femme, pour qui le sujet de l'oubli est un point très sensible. Elle se frappe les genoux et se met à hurler.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Sache que je n'oublie jamais rien ! C'est notre première rencontre aujourd'hui, j'en suis certaine !

Ça fait tilt dans tête de Vincent, oui, ce n'est pas la même fille que la dernière fois. C'est le même endroit, le même corps, mais pas la même fille. Il garde son calme et se met à réfléchir. Ce qu'il souhaite, c'est revoir l'autre fille. Mais la faire revenir nécessite de virer l'autre avec délicatesse. Et puis, peut-être pourra-t-elle lui apprendre certaines choses.

\- Oui on dirait bien... Enchanté je m'appelle Vincent !

La fille semble toute heureuse de connaître un nouveau visage et se présente avec enthousiasme.

\- Bonjour, Vincent ! Je suis Dledum mais ma contractante m'appelle « Echo » !

Contractante ? Cela veut dire que c'est la chain de la fille. Elle peut donc contrôler son possesseur. Mais l'autre aurait dû réagir quand il lui a parlé...

\- Ce n'est pas bien de la manipuler sans son autorisation, tu sais ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ?! Ce n'est pas ça du tout !

Elle se sent le besoin d'expliquer à ce garçon que ce qu'elle fait est « bien ».

\- J'obéis à Dleedee, moi ! J'essaie seulement d'aider notre contractante ! Elle ne réussit pas à utiliser notre pouvoir ! Elle est nulle !

Vincent se sent blasé soudainement. Cette chose lui révèle des informations qu'il sait déjà et elle ne mâche pas ses mots sur l'autre fille, et il n'aime pas trop ça.

\- Oui elle me l'a dit... Elle entend pleins de bruits et de voix dans sa tête... Sans parler des cauchemars où elle se transforme en montre.

\- Si on la laisse livrée à elle-même, elle finira par se briser ! C'est pour ça que Dleedee lui a façonné de force une autre personnalité, pour protéger son esprit !

Il s'agit d'une affirmation. Presque une sentence. Comme si, quoi qu'il arrive, cela se passerait comme ça. Les mots « de force » heurte un peu le jeune blond. Cela veut dire que la jeune fille n'a pas eu à donner son avis.

\- Développer une double personnalité dans le corps de sa cible, c'est ça, le pouvoir de sa chaine ?

« Echo » le félicite pour avoir deviné juste. C'est donc bien ce qu'il pensait, elle a parasité le corps de son hôte.

\- Dleedee m'envoie, moi, Dledum, dans le corps des victimes qu'elle veut transformer en pantin, et comme je n'obéis qu'à ses ordres je deviens sa marionnette ! Mais... parfois il arrive que je ne puisse pas prendre possession de quelqu'un. Comme toi, par exemple, les fils ne s'accrochent pas correctement !

En effet, plusieurs fils sont accrochés sur l'herbe autour de Vincent. Très fins, presque invisibles, il vient juste de les remarquer. Dledum réfléchit un instant à pourquoi cela ne fonctionne pas avant de remarquer quelque chose avec enthousiasme.

\- C'est peut-être à cause de ton œil rouge !

Le vide se fait dans la tête de Vincent, pour laisser place à une colère sombre.

\- Tais-toi... Ce n'est pas toi que je suis venue voir !

Une rage folle. Encore cet œil rouge, toujours cet œil rouge ! Tout est de sa faute, tout son malheur ! Tout le malheur de son **frère**. Il doit faire partir cette chose !

\- RENDS MOI LA FILLE DE L'AUTRE JOUR !

Il y a un blanc, un peu long, qui laisse le temps à Vincent de se calmer. Mais pas de digérer. La jeune femme semble morte mais reste debout. _Fshh_. Le corps reprend vie, et son occupante semble perdue un petit moment avant de remarquer le petit garçon.

\- Vincent ! Tu es revenu !

Sa joie disparaît quand elle voit le visage du petit blond. Elle l'a blessé, ça se voit.

\- J... Je... J'ai perdu... la raison, c'est ça ?

Pas besoin de réponse, elle le sait. Et elle ne peut s'empêcher de pleurer sur son lit. Elle a blessé la seule personne l'ayant accepté. Un bruit résonne dans sa tête, mais ses larmes sont plus fortes. A cause de son dégoût envers elle-même, elle a mal au cœur. Elle aimerait disparaître. Elle se sent si misérable.

\- Arrête un peu de chouiner... « Noise ».

Elle relève la tête à temps pour voir une pluie de fleurs passer par la fenêtre. Elles semblent un peu abimées mais... c'est la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle peut voir des fleurs d'aussi près.

\- Tiens, cadeau ! Au début, je voulais les offrir à Gil, mais j'ai marché dessus...

Un cadeau ? On lui fait un cadeau ? Elle en est toute émue. Bien qu'elle ne sache pas qui est ce « Gil ». Mais un mot en particulier retient son attention. « Noise ». Qu'est-ce que « Noise » ?

\- Ton nom ! Puisque l'autre, c'est Echo, Noise t'ira comme un gant !

Il lui donne un nom ? C'est vrai qu'elle ne se souvient plus de sien. D'ailleurs, elle a l'impression que toutes les choses qui la concerne s'efface peu à peu... Elle s'oublie petit à petit. Même si son nom est assorti à celui de « Echo », elle est heureuse d'en avoir un à nouveau. Même si, Vincent a vu son problème...

\- Alors tu ne me trouves pas repoussante ?

Ses larmes cessent peu à peu de couler tandis que sa voix tremble en formulant la question qui la taraude depuis la pluie de fleur.

\- Si, un peu !

Le jeune blond a dit ce qu'il pensait sans réfléchir, alors il décide de nuancer.

\- Mais bon, ça ne me pose pas de problème...

Et sous les yeux étonnés de « Noise », il s'ouvre un peu.

\- Je te l'ai dit, tu es bizarre, mais moi aussi ! Alors quand on est ensemble, je me sens normal.

La jeune femme est touchée par les révélations de ce petit garçon qui, en plus de lui donner une identité, lui offre son amitié. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de personne jusqu'alors. Lorsque Vincent finit par partir, après la promesse de revenir encore, les yeux de Noise sont encore baignés de larmes... mais celles-ci sont de joie.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Un temps simple s'écoule

Salut les gens !

J'ai réussi à pondre un chapitre en entier ! J'ai eu peur de ne pas y arriver x) Le bac m'épuise littéralement et ma vie privée ne m'aide pas à me reposer. Plus qu'une semaine d'exam et j'ai fini !

Par rapport à ce chapitre, je voulais vous mettre une petite touche de simplicité (d'où le titre). Par rapport au temps, deux-trois mois environ s'écoulent je dirais. Les choses vont commencer à bouger après ce chapitre. Il est temps qu'elle évolue cette petite ! ;)

Pour les reviews, je ne mords pas vous savez ;w; Ça fait toujours plaisirs d'en avoir (je remercie leptitloir pour être toujours là !) et ça me motive vraiment en plus ! Considérez ça comme si l'auteur qui vous faisait les yeux doux :3

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Vincent vient souvent la voir. Lorsqu'il arrive, il crie son nom, elle le regarde et lui offre un grand sourire. C'est comme ça à chaque fois. Comme elle ne peut pas sortir, ils ne font que parler de tout et de rien. Elle ne connait pas grand chose au monde, alors Vincent se fait un devoir de lui apprendre un maximum de choses.

 _Pour faire la révérence, ton pied droit vient se placer à l'arrière de ton pied gauche, tandis que tes genoux sont légèrement fléchis et que tes bras restent ballants le long du tronc. Non, pas comme ça..._

 _Désolée mais je ne comprends pas ce que tu me dis..._

 _J'ai lu cette explication dans un livre... Regarde moi !  
_

 _Le petit garçon exécute alors une magnifique révérence féminine devant les yeux émerveillés de Noise._

 _Les femmes saluent comme cela en société ? Quelle belle façon de faire !_

Elle s'émerveille pour un rien. Pour le reste de la population, cette chose serait banale, pour elle c'est un trésor, une découverte. Vincent se souviendra toujours de la première fois qu'il lui a offert une couronne de pâquerettes. Elle en a pleuré de joie et encore maintenant, il voit les fleurs fanées mises en évidence dans un coin de la pièce. Mais ce que Noise préfère par dessus tout, c'est quand il apporte un livre avec lui et qu'il essaie de le lire. Il bafouille, hésite, fronce les sourcils et finit presque toujours par s'énerver contre ledit livre. Elle trouve ça touchant de le voir apprendre. De temps en temps, elle ne peut se retenir et un rire s'échappe. Les joues de Vincent se couvre de rouge lorsqu'il l'entend et il lui hurle de ne pas se moquer. Elle le trouve vraiment mignon ce petit blond.

 _Dis grande sœur..._

 _Grande sœur ?_

 _Ça ne te plait pas que je t'appelle comme ça ?_

 _Qu'est-ce qu'une sœur ?_

 _Tu ne sais pas ? Tu n'as pas de petite sœur par exemple ?_

 _Je... Je ne sais plus... Tu veux bien m'expliquer ?_

 _Heu... C'est comme un frère ! Gilbert c'est mon grand-frère car il est né avant moi et on a les même parents !_

 _Donc une sœur, c'est comme un frère, sauf que c'est une fille ?_

 _Exactement !_

 _Mais je ne suis pas de ta famille..._

 _Et alors ? Ce n'est pas important. Mes parents m'ont abandonné, tu vois que les liens de sang ne sont pas importants._

 _Donc, si je suis ta grande sœur... Tu es..._

 _Ton petit frère ! Ta famille s'agrandit !_

Lorsqu'ils sont ensemble, les heures se transforment en minutes voir en secondes. Ils ne se voient pas beaucoup, Vincent a des occupations et il arrive que Noise ait des missions. Mais ils profitent de chaque rencontre et il y a toujours quelque chose à raconter. Vincent lui fait des cadeaux de temps en temps. Un ruban qu'il a trouvé, un gâteau volé à la cuisine, une belle plume... A chaque fois, les yeux de la jeune femme s'illuminent pour briller de mille petites étoiles qui s'entrechoquent de bonheur. Elle lui pose sans cesse des questions, comme si elle voulait tout apprendre, tout découvrir.

 _Vincent, moi aussi je pourrai prendre des cours ?_

 _Des cours de lecture ? Ce n'est pas amusant tu sais. C'est fatigant et on ne me laisse pas faire de pause._

 _Peut-être mais, j'aimerai bien savoir lire moi aussi._

 _Et bien tiens, prends ce livre déjà._

 _En ouvrant le livre, les yeux de Noise s'écarquillent. Il y a tellement de mots, tellement de lettres ! Comment s'y retrouver ? Il lui semble pourtant, que ses yeux savent quel chemin ils doivent parcourir._

 _L'homme en noir to... toqua à la porte de la maison. L'ext, l'ext... L'extérieur de celle-ci était déla... délabrée et il._

 _Tu sais lire ?!_

 _Je ne sais pas. Dis moi Vincent, que veut dire « délabré » ?_

Bien sûr, elle a toujours ses cauchemars. Ils ne disparaissent pas et quelques fois, lorsque le petit blond vient la voir, il doit rassurer la jeune femme qui est bien trop terrifiée pour réfléchir. Echo non plus ne la laisse pas tranquille, plusieurs fois elle s'est réveillée avec des marques de griffures. Et elle sait que ce n'est pas elle, ni un quelconque animal qui le a faites. Sa chain n'hésite pas à lui rappeler son impuissance. Lorsqu' **il** vient la chercher surtout, elle la vire sans grand ménagement. Noise se sent impuissante face à elle. Et les bruits, les bruits sont toujours là. Ne la lâchant presque jamais, collés à l'intérieur de sa tête. Une véritable cacophonie. Vincent arrive à lui faire penser à autre chose, et elle a l'impression que quand il est là il y en a moins. Il lui arrive souvent de guetter avec impatience la tignasse blonde par la fenêtre.

 _Vincent ?_

 _Oui ?_

 _Tu m'aimes ?_

 _Oui je t'aime. Pourquoi ?_

 _Pour rien..._

Depuis qu'une personne est entrée dans son monde, Noise a peur. Peur de perdre la seule chose qu'elle n'ait jamais eu. Elle est terrifiée à l'idée que la seule flamme d'espoir qu'elle connait s'éteigne. Cette peur est alimentée par Dleedum, qui ne perd jamais une occasion de lui souffler des idées noires.

 _Grande sœur ?_

 _Oui ?_

 _Tu es heureuse avec moi ?_

 _Oui !_

 _Noise ponctue sa phrase d'un immense sourire. Elle n'a jamais été aussi bien de toute sa vie. Malgré les problèmes qu'elle peut avoir, elle déclarera sans hésiter que chaque fois que le petit blond vient la voir, c'est plus beau jour de sa vie... jusqu'à sa prochaine visite._


	6. Chapitre 5 : Contrôle

Hey...

Oui ça fait super longtemps je sais désoléééééée T-T Mais il y a une explication !

Je vous dis tout ça à la fin alors bonne lecture ! (et encore pardon ;-; )

* * *

En se réveillant, elle sent que quelque chose ne va pas. Déjà, elle porte sa cape rouge alors qu'elle n'y a pas accès hors missions. Ensuite elle est mal installée, assise sur un siège inconfortable qui est secoué à un rythme irrégulier. Elle est dans un environnement inconnu, elle ne connaît pas du tout cette pièce exiguë. Enfin, elle remarque qu'en face d'elle, il y a un homme et une femme à cape rouge. Leurs regards se croisent pendant plusieurs secondes avant que Noise ne se mette à hurler, faisant sursauter les deux autres passagers. L'homme se jette sur elle pour la bâillonner et l'empêcher de faire du bruit. Ils seront mal si jamais ils sont découverts. Mais ça, bien sûr, elle ne le sait pas. Alors elle se débat et essaie de toute ses forces de se soustraire à cette poigne. Où est-elle ? Pourquoi ? Qui ? La panique envahit peu à peu son cerveau.

\- Calme toi, on est avec toi, on est des Baskerville nous aussi.

L'information met quelques secondes pour atteindre son cerveau. Elle stoppe alors tous mouvements ce qui vaut un soupir des deux inconnus, un peu plus et ils étaient repérés. L'homme la lâche et elle s'effondre sur la banquette. Elle se souvient qu'Il était venu la chercher, que sa chain avait pris possession de son corps, puis plus rien. Un trou noir comme d'habitude. Pourtant, cette fois, elle avait cherché à se débattre des ténèbres qui l'emprisonnent à chaque fois que son corps lui est volé. Aurait-elle réussi… à reprendre le contrôle ? De nouveaux bruits envahissent sa tête et elle sent la rage et l'incompréhension de celle qu'elle appelle « Echo ». Elle hurle au fond de tous ces bruits que Noise n'a pas le droit. La femme la regarde totalement incrédule. Elle qui avait toujours eu à faire à ce monstre, cette jeune fille remplie d'envie de tuer et de sadisme. Bien sûr, tout le monde est au courant qu'il y a **deux** personnalités en même temps. Mais l'autre a toujours primé sur celle-ci. Découvrir que la personne que vous craignez est en réalité quelqu'un de fragile… L'homme a gardé son calme, il sait ce qu'il devra faire en rentrant et chuchote son plan à sa partenaire. Elle acquiesce, c'est la seule chose à faire.

\- Où suis-je ?

Sa voix est mal assurée, tremblante un peu. Comme une enfant, innocente. Cela les déstabilise. Un monstre pur, comment cela peut exister ? C'est elle qui lui répond.

\- Nous étions en mission et là nous rentrons… Tu es dans une calèche et nous devrions arriver dans quelques minutes.

\- Une mission ? Quel genre ?

Seul le silence ose la regarder. Mais il est une réponse à lui tout seul. Les larmes commencent à couler.

 _...an maman ai…_

… _sauvez-vous sauvez…_

 _...le marguerite m…_

 _Pitié_

\- ARRETER !

Elle n'en peut plus. Elle veut rentrer, trouver Vincent, s'isoler. Elle veut mourir. Sa chain le lui répète pourtant, qu'elle est inutile et lâche. Que lui faut-il de plus ?

\- Je m'appelle Lottie, lui c'est Fang. On s'est déjà beaucoup côtoyés mais je pense que c'est la première fois qu'on se rencontre vraiment.

Elle tend la main vers la jeune femme, pour la saluer. La blanchette a relevé la tête pour la dévisager avec à la fois crainte et envie. C'est un animal qu'il faut apprivoiser, lentement, doucement. Lottie attend qu'elle lui réponde. Ce qui finit par arriver.

\- Je… Je m'appelle Noise. Bonjour.

Elle a un nom. C'est ce qui est le plus étrange dans cette situation pour eux deux. On l'a toujours appelé par le nom de sa chain. Car cette fille a tout oublié d'elle et ils le savent. Ce n'est qu'un fantôme, celui de celle qu'elle était. Fang note dans sa tête les détails, il devrait aller raconter tout ça à Glen pour savoir quoi faire. En plus du fait qu'elle connaisse les usages de la politesse en serrant la main de Lottie ou dans sa manière de s'asseoir. Les rumeurs disaient qu'enfermée dans sa prison, elle avait pris les habitudes d'une bête. Tellement de choses sont racontés sur son cas.

 _C'est un monstre tellement sanguinaire que dès qu'il se_ _déchaîne_ _, il ne différencie plus ami et ennemi._

Et tout le monde y avait cru. Ils doivent se faire violence pour se rappeler qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, elle tuait des gens en riant. Maintenant elle semble prêt à se briser au moindre coup de vent. Où est la vérité dans tous les ragots racontés ? Noise semble incapable de les regarder en face. Ses pieds semblent la fasciner, il bouge selon le mouvement de la calèche et tremblent incessamment. Elle ne savait pas qu'il existait ce genre de moyen de transport.

\- C'est parce qu'ils te haïssent trop pour te faire sortir.

Sa chain revient à la charge. Contrairement à Echo qui lui hurle, folle de rage, de dégager ; elle, elle sait comment manipuler son hôte.

\- Ils ont peur de toi. Regarde comme ils sont hébétés, sans savoir comment réagir. Ils pensent sûrement que d'un moment à l'autre, tu les tueras comme tu as déjà tuer tant de monde. Laisse nous te soustraire de tout ça. Donne nous le contrôle.

\- Non.

Sa réponse est simple. Elle ne veut pas. Elle veut lier connaissance avec ces deux personnes. Vincent lui a dit que les Baskerville fonctionnait comme une grande famille.

\- Ex-excusez moi…

Lottie et Fang la dévisage, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle reprenne la parole. Un peu intimidés, ils attendent que les mots veulent quitter les lèvres de la jeune femme.

\- Je… peux en savoir plus sur vous ?

Elle risque sûrement d'oublier ce qu'elle aura appris sur eux. Mais un petit coin de son cœur espère malgré tout que cela n'arrivera pas. C'est Fang qui lui répond, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- En réalité, la jeune femme à côté de moi se nomme Charlotte mais préfère qu'on l'appelle Lottie parce que Glen lui a dit que ce surnom lui allait bien.

\- Fang !

« Charlotte » commence à le houspiller, les joues rouges de honte. Voyant que cela ne sert qu'à amuser son partenaire, elle se tourne elle aussi vers la blanchette afin de révéler quelque secret sur son comparse.

\- Et lui c'est Fang. De temps en temps il essaie de faire le dur mais c'est quelqu'un de profondément gentil qui adore les enfants et les sucreries.

\- Lottie, comment veux-tu que je sois crédible après tout ça ?

\- Débrouille toi tout seul !

Devant la mini dispute des deux adultes, la jeune femme ne peut se retenir de bouffer un peu. Elle qui ne connaît rien à la société pour ne jamais avoir côtoyer personne, ( _si mais il y a longtemps)_ et elle trouve amusant ces interactions sociales. Ce léger gloussement attendrit les deux autres. Non, cette fille n'est pas un monstre. Ils préviendraient Glen en rentrant et tout ira bien.

Arrivés à destination, Noise est confiée au bon soin de Lottie tandis que Fang va chercher Glen. La blanchette admire le manoir des Baskerville. Cela fait longtemps qu'elle n'a pas eu l'occasion de le voir. Depuis qu'elle a sa chain, elle est coupée du monde dans sa cellule.

\- Tout ça c'est ta faute.

La voix d'Echo semble traverser les bruits omniprésents pour l'atteindre. Elle n'y prête pas attention, elle ne veut pas que ces mots l'atteignent. Elle se sent forte après avoir pris le dessus. Bien sûr, elle ne sait pas si elle arrivera à recommencer la prochaine fois. Alors elle profite, c'est ce que Vincent lui a appris : de temps en temps il arrive que l'on ait de joli… cadeau ? C'est ça ? Quelque chose que l'on reçoit et qui fait plaisirs…

\- Noise.

Elle tourne la tête vers la femme aux cheveux roses.

\- Tu sais qui est Glen ?

Un silence lui répond. Ce nom lui dit quelque chose. Quelque chose de lointain et de diffus. Un grand homme respecter par les autres. Une silhouette plus que floue.

\- Je… je crois me souvenir…

\- Glen est un homme bon, il saura t'aider.

Noise esquisse un petit sourire. Il est si rare qu'elle entende des mots gentils (sauf de la part de Vincent, de temps en temps). L'attente n'est pas longue, Fang revient quelques minutes après avec un homme aux cheveux blancs ayant des bandages un peu partout sur son corps. Elle le reconnaît, c'est son sauveur ! C'est une personne qu'elle n'a pas pu oublier bien que l'image qui reste de lui soit floue. Il est celui qui l'a sauvé, celui qui lui a donné une chain, elle lui doit tellement.

\- Levi ?

Lottie fronce un sourcil et interroge d'un regard Fang. Il hausse les épaules en toute réponse, lui-même ne comprend pas. L'ancien Glen s'approche de la blanchette, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Les deux Baskerville commencent par raconter ce qu'eux ont vu mais Levi les interrompe d'un geste avant d'attraper une mèche de cheveux de la troisième.

\- C'est à **toi** que je pose cette question ma chère.

Noise est un peu perturbée par le comportement de son sauveur et essaie de reprendre contenance.

\- Je… J'ai repris le contrôle…

\- Repris le contrôle dis tu ?

\- Oui… Normalement je… je me réveille dans ma… ma _chambre_ lorsqu'elle me redonne mon corps… Mais j'ai réussi à la forcer et à me rendre mon corps sans lui laisser la possibilité de le reprendre…

\- Je vois. Et de **quoi** te souviens-tu ?

Elle frémit à ses souvenirs. C'est la première fois qu'une scène d'une telle netteté apparaissait dans sa mémoire. Levi, lui, croise les doigts pour que la mémoire retrouvée n'aille pas trop loin dans le temps. Il ne faut pas que quelque chose de… _compromettant_ refasse surface. C'est d'une voix tremblante qu'elle finit enfin par répondre.

\- Je me souviens de toute la mission… C'est la première fois…

Une expression de soulagement teinte les traits de l'ancien Glen mais heureusement pour lui, elle disparait sans que personne ne l'aperçoive.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, cela veut juste dire que tu commences à pouvoir prendre le dessus sur ta chain ! Si tu continues comme ça, tu pourras même choisir quand elle se manifeste ou non.

\- Vraiment ?!

La blanchette avait crié, surprenant tout le monde. Un espoir vient de la traverser. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait être normale un jour ! Cela fait rire Levi et Lottie ne peut s'empêcher d'échanger un sourire avec Fang.

\- Bien sûr.

Noise se promet alors de tout faire pour réussir à maîtriser sa chain. Pour ne plus être un monstre. Et voir l'extérieur.

* * *

Re ! (A LIRE !)

1) Explications donc ! Si j'ai été aussi absente c'est parce que j'ai eu une grosse panne d'écriture (le joli syndrome de la feuille blanche agrémenté d'une touche de flemmardise) J'ai rien écrit pendant un long moment (en parallèle j'avais le BAC aussi donc la joie) Puis il y a eu les vacances et j'ai recommencé un peu à écrire. MAIS Lottie, Fang et Levi sont intenables ! (surtout Levi) Et écrire avec eux a été très compliqué. En plus, je suis partie en vacances avec ma famille et ma mère nous a littéralement épuisé ;-; (je savais pas que l'arrière des cuisses pouvaient faire aussi mal) J'ai **enfin** réussi à finir ce chapitre et normalement le reste devrait venir plus facilement. Je m'excuse encore une fois de ma terriblement longue absence.

2) A propos de ce chapitre ! La tragédie de Sablier est dans deux mois donc un laps de temps assez court. Oui, Levi est toujours là car j'avais besoin de lui car pour moi Noise a intégré les Baskerville alors qu'il était encore Glen. Ensuite, à mes yeux pour que la chain de Noise soit comme ça, il a du se passer un truc : ou le pacte s'est mal passé, ou la chain était déjà comme ça mais il lui a quand même fait passer un pacte. Bref, pour moi Levi a quelque chose à cacher à Noise. Et celle-ci va enfin grandir un peu ! (à suivre)

3) Quelqu'un sait comment on peut barrer les mots sur ce site?! Ça devient urgent pour mes présentation là T-T

En gros : ça va se corser dans pas longtemps (sang, meurtre, folie et tout le tralala x) ) et j'essaierai de poster plus rapidement le prochain chapitre ! (il vaut mieux pour ma pomme ;-; ) Et dernier truc, hésitez pas à laisser des reviews. Vraiment ! D:

Je vous dis **désolée** une dernière fois et à bientôt o/ (et merci d'avoir lu le blabla jusqu'au bout *applaudit* )


End file.
